The Past Meets The Present
by Jasper6509
Summary: Batman's on patrol when a villain captures him. Batgirl Comes to Jump City to get Robin's help. Will they save Batman in time or will it be too late?
1. Unexpected Events

Title: Past meets present

Summary: Batman's on patrol when a villain captures him. Batgirl Comes to Jump City to get Robin's help. Will they save Batman in time or will it be too late.

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet whirring of the Batwing was palpable only to the driver. Currently Batman was on patrol over Jump City. The intercom came on and Batgirl appeared on the screen.

"Did you see him…please tell me you saw him," Batgirl asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"No Barbra, I'm heading back to Gotham and I should be back by morning," Batman replied.

"What…why can't you just visit him," she asked.

"He has a team Barbra and I'm sure he wouldn't like my being there," Batman explained.

"But we were his teammates first…we have a right to see him," Barbra shouted.

"I'm through with this discussion Barbra. I'll be back by morning, so don't…," his sentence was cut off by the Batwing's weapon radar. It was beeping loudly and showed that four missiles were heading his way. He barely had time to dodge the first missile. It exploded right towards the left wing. The wing fell off and down to the ground below. The Batwing started to dip towards the ground.

"Bruce what's going on…what's happening," Barbra asked frantically.

"I'm being targeted, call…,"the intercom connection was severed as the second missile hit. The third missile hit next and Batman's head collided hard with the dashboard. As the Batwing fell speedily towards the ground, another ship flew above and snatched the Batwing up out of its descent. The last thing Batman saw as consciousness fled was a masked villain taking him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and the rest of his team were returning to Titans tower. They had just recently stopped Mad Mod from trying to make people drink tea. His giant Teacup robot that had had built especially for the job had been dunking them in the tae to make them drink it. It now laid in shambles somewhere it space after Starfire tossed it up there. So it was with content and victorious minds that the Titan entered the tower. When they entered the living room it was pitch black.

"Who turned off the lights," Cyborg asked.

"Did Silky chews through the wires again," Beast Boy asked. Cyborg scanned the surrounding area.

"My sensors indicate that nothing's damaged…but there's someone else in here," Cyborg said.

"Turn on the lights Cyborg," Robin commanded. Cyborg switched on the lights. The room slowly became bathed in light. The Teen Titans saw a person standing in the middle of the living room. The person's back was to them and they could see long red hair, a blue cape, gray tights, blue boots and a blue mask. The Titans assumed the person was a young girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing g in our tower," Robin shouted at the strange girl. The girl turned around and Robin couldn't believe his eyes…it couldn't be her…could it be?

"Batgirl," Robin asked. Batgirl looked close to tears.

"He's gone Robin…someone kidnapped Batman," she choked out. The Teen Titans were shocked…Batman had been kidnapped!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Revelations and Introductions

*I don't own any of the characters!

Revelations and Introductions

"What do you mean someone kidnapped him," Robin asked as he set a cup of hot chocolate down by her. After Batgirl had told the Titans that Batman had been kidnapped, she burst into tears. It had taken her awhile to calm down…even in the comfort of Robin's arms. After she had calmed down Robin had sent the Titans away…he wanted to talk to her alone. Batgirl held onto the cup of hot chocolate, grateful for its warmth. After Batman had been kidnapped she had worn herself out both physically and mentally just to try and get to Jump City for Robin's help.

"He was on patrol…over Jump City. I came over the intercom and had asked him if he had visited you. He said 'No' and I asked him why not. He had said that you had a new team…you wouldn't like him being there. I had said that we were your team too…we had a right to see you," she stopped a moment to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"He was going to say something else but the radar picked up on something. Next thing I know the intercom connection is cut. I managed to get coordinates from the Batwing's GPS before it was disconnected and it said he's here somewhere in Jump City. I told Alfred where I was going and came here," Batgirl finished.

Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Batman really think that he didn't want them around? It had kind of made sense though…after the argument they had had. After that Robin had stormed out of Gotham and vowed never to return. But now things were different…his mentor needed help. Robin put his hand on Barbra's in a comforting gesture.

"Does anyone besides Alfred know you're here," he asked gently.

"My Dad…I told him that Bruce was going on a business trip and asked me to come along. He told me to be careful and as soon as I left my house I headed here," she explained.

"That's good…we don't want your Dad worrying over you," Robin said. Batgirl looked over at him questionably.

"Do you think we'll find him…Dick," she asked worriedly.

"I do…but first I'd like to introduce you to my other teammates. They can help us find Bruce so you'll have to let them," Robin answered.

"Alright…I'll try," she responded. Ushering the others in, Robin motioned for Batgirl to come over. Walking over, Batgirl stood in front of Starfire.

"Hello…I am called Starfire. We will help you in any way we can to help you find the man of bats," she said triumphantly.

"Um…thanks," Batgirl said nervously. Batgirl moved down the line.

"My name's Cyborg. Don't worry about Batman…we'll find him," he said. She smiled gratefully and moved down.

"My name's Beast Boy and I just wanted to say what an honor it is to meet another friend of Batman. He's wicked cool," Beast Boy commented. Batgirl moved down to the last person.

"I'm Raven. If you ever need to talk I'm all ears," she offered.

"Thanks…I'll keep that in mind," Batgirl smiled gratefully. Standing back, she addressed the heroes.

"My name is Batgirl…and I just wanted to say thanks in advance for any help you can give me in finding my friend," she said. She was pulled into a group hug.

_Maybe everything will be alright…maybe we will find him_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman drifted towards consciousness slowly. He tried to move around but found that he was chained up. He tried to struggle…tried to free himself from the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," an eerier voice said.

"Who are you and what am I doing here," Batman asked menicingly. The masked villain stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is Slade. As to why you're here…you're my delightful bait for Robin," Slade replied evilly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Pains

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Pains

Batgirl started pulling up every ounce of information the Titans had on the villains in Jump City. Taking a quick loo, she sorted all of the villains into two categories. The door opened and Beast Boy walked in. watching what she was doing, he became curious.

"What are you doing," Beast Boy asked.

"I went through all the information you have on every villain in Jump City and split them up into two groups," she explained without turning around.

"What kind of categories," Beast Boy asked, walking over.

"Annoying or dangerous and it was actually quite simple. Many of your villains fall into the 'annoying' category such as Mad Mod, Control Freak, Killer Moth, the Puppet master and etc.," Batgirl explained.

"So who all falls into the 'dangerous' category," Beast Boy asked.

"Villains like Slade, Trigon, Red X, and the Brain," Batgirl read the names off the screen.

"Do you have any idea who could've taken Batman," Beast Boy asked.

"It's most likely one of the villains on the 'dangerous' list. Trigon is an interdimensional being so he couldn't have done it. So that narrows it down to Slade, Red X, or the Brain," Batgirl answered.

Beast Boy contemplated what Batgirl had just told him. From what he knew of Red X he wasn't the kidnapping type…the Brain liked to play games and get in people's heads, so he could've done it. But Slade was probably more likely because he was obsessed with Robin and a kidnapping of his old mentor would definitely be Slade's way of trying to get to Robin. Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by Batgirl's unexpected question.

"Did you really mean what you said…that Batman was cool," she asked quietly. Beast Boy smiled.

"Of course I did. I've always admired him…and his protégés. The way you guys kick butt is legendary…even to my old team the Doom Patrol," Beast Boy answered. Batgirl laughed but it sounded more like a held back sob. She collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Walking up, Beast Boy pulled Batgirl into a comforting hug.

"Do you think we'll find him," she asked through her tears.

"Of course I do. You and Robin are great detectives and I know you won't stop until Batman's found. But you don't have to do this alone…we're here to help you in any way we can," Beast Boy said smiling. Batgirl sniffled and looked up at Beast Boy. Leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I've just been so worried about Batman…I guess I still am," she confessed.

"Why don't you go to your room and rest? We'll let you know if anything comes up," Beast Boy offered. Batgirl nodded and stood up. Heading for the door, she took one last glance at Beast Boy then left. Robin walked in a few seconds later.

"You did good Beast Boy," he congratulated.

"Huh," Beast Boy asked confused.

"Batgirl…you helped her calm down and reassured her that everything would be alright…then you sent her to rest. That was a job well done," Robin congratulated again.

"I know what it's like to worry over teammates who had taught you everything you know," Beast Boy said.

"Trust me…I know what it's like too. Batman took me in…after my parents died. He raised me and taught me how to fight…how to be a great detective. Batgirl and I will use what he has taught us to find him, I'm sure of it," Robin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman screamed as volts of electricity coursed through his body once again. Slade withdrew the device. He watched as Batman passed out from the pain inflicted. For two hours he had been administering small amounts of electricity to Batman. Not enough to kill him, but enough to put him in a considerable amount of pain. Walking over, Slade hit the 'stop' button on the video camera he had been using. Videotaping his every 'session' with Batman, Slade hoped he could use these tapes as leverage to get Robin to return to him. If that didn't work…well at least he got to have a little fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The First Clue

**I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. I thank any of you who are still following this story and haven't given up on it.**

The First Clue

Batman moaned in pain as Slade cupped his bruised face. He would've scowled at the villain if he had the strength, but Slade was relentless in hid torture techniques. Yesterday he had tortured him for four hours straight and the day before that it was five hours straight.

Batman wasn't even sure how long he had been here. One thing he knew for certain was that Batgirl and Robin were probably searching for him desperately. Batman managed as much of a smile he could at the thought of his students using the skills of a detective that he taught them.

Slade laughed, amused at Batman's determined smile.

"Your students won't be able to find you until you're just a carcass. But I won't allow that, seeing as how I need Robin to come to me and he will only do that if I let him know you're here. But of course I won't let them know right away…they'll have to figure it out," Slade explained.

"They'll find you quicker than you think," Batman croaked. "We'll see about that," Slade said. Slade walked over to the computer and e-mailed his first "session" with Batman to the Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batgirl opened her eyes. Yawning, she sat up in bed. She had felt more rested than she had when she arrived here, that's for sure.

Climbing out of bed, she decided to check on Robin and the others. Slipping into her costume, she headed into the living room. She nearly ran into Beast Boy, who had obviously been coming to get her.

"What's up Beast Boy? Why are you in such a rush," she asked him.

"We received a video e-mail…it's from Batman's kidnapper," he said. He barely had time to move out of the way as Batgirl stormed into the living room.

Robin, noticing Batgirl walk up, hit 'Play' on the e-mailed video. They all saw Batman helplessly dangling from chains but other than that he looked okay.

A strange shadowed figure crept up behind Batman and stuck an electrocution rod into his side. The villain continued this for a long time and each time Batman screamed in agony. At each scream Batman let loose, Batgirl could feel the tears threatening to spill over. Batman…he was enduring such horrible torture at the hands of an unknown madman.

_I promise to end your pain once we find you. Then I'll deal with this sicko myself _she silently promised Batman. The tape finally came to an end and the gang was speechless at what they just saw.

"A whole hour of electrocution…how could anyone survive that," Beast Boy asked.

"Batman's strong, he always has been. But right now we can't waste anymore time on our sorrow…we have to find out where this video came from and deal with the person who did this to him," Robin said.

"Look, there's an attached file here," Batgirl said. Opening the file, they saw the strange shadowed figure again. They couldn't see anything discernible about the villain and obviously the person had wanted it that way.

"Greeting Titans, after watching my video I'm sure you want answers. I'm here to tell you that you will receive answers in each one of my sessions with Batman. I will e-mail these sessions to you and you have to discover what the clue is. These clues will help you rescue Batman and discover who I am," a distorted voice said.

The file ended and the Titans were left in silence. Who was this mysterious man? What did the mysterious man want? Would they be able to find and save Batman before it was too late?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

A/N:

I don't know if this is allowed but I've seen other authors leave these author notes as chapters…so here we go. I have decided to take a temporary hiatus from this story because of MAJOR writer's block. I will post a new chapter as soon as I can think of where to lead this story. If any of you have any ideas for further chapters…feel free to review or PM me.

~~~Jasper6509 :)


End file.
